


Mabel, The new 'Love God'

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper neko, Dippers still a neko in this, Fluff, Hes hates Bill, Love Potion #9, M/M, Mabel might be slightly evil with her plan, Mabel stealing stuff, Mabel steals, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel, decides to steal a potion from the Love God, and her plan just ends up a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabel, The new 'Love God'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars and Ciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962206) by [NewMoonChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewMoonChild/pseuds/NewMoonChild). 



> Hi guys! So this is dedicated to Alec_and_Alyssa_Moon, so Yay! ^_^ hope y'all both like it along with my fellow readers!^_^ also this is not actually part of the story, but I thought this was kinda cute.

Mabel had come up with a plan, a plan that within her mind was perfect, flawless. She had to hurry and put her plan in motion before Dipper got a wiff of it with his new magical do da seer thing. She had two reasons for that. Readon 1; Part of her plan involved him, and 2 is because if he found out, he would tell her off for even thinking of doing such a fool hardy thing and then point out the flaws in her plan.

The clock soon hit midnight, as soon as it did, she hurried out of the Mystery Shack, on her way to Ambers shop. She picked the locks and dismantled the alarms, before making her way down the aisles. She relaxed and let her new spirit vision guide her to what she wanted. It was behind the register on the tallest shelf.

It was in a small glass vile, and the potion glowed a lime green. She grabbed it, stuffing it into her pocket, and ran back to the Shack before anyone awoke. 

_________________________________

~Next Day~

Mabel was so excited! She was finally going to put her plan into action, and make Dipper fall in love with Hes!

She waited for Dipper to get ready for the day before heading downstairs to make pancakes for breakfast. When everything was ready she piled on she added the potion into Dippers and Hess food. 

Soon almost everyone was downstairs eating their breakfasts. Everyone except Hes that is. Just as she was going to take the food to his room, Bill came barging in. As soon as he saw the extra plate, he didn't wait for anyone to tell him he could, he just dug in. 

Mabel paled. The potion only started working once both people had eaten or drank it, and it started almost immediately. So when both Dipper and Bill jerked their heads up and started to stare at one another with googly lovie dovy eyes, she knew the potion had already started. 

Dipper started blushing at the look that Bill was giving him. He bent his head down shyly, blushing even harder. Bill got up from the table, picked Dipper up, went back to his seat, and started to feed him by hand, which practically turned Dipper into a tomato. 

At that moment Hes showed up. Taking on look at them he turned to Mabel and asked," How did this start if I may ask? This is more PDA then either of them would ever willingly do."

Mabel mumbled, pulling at the edge of her sweater before actually responding," I may or may not have snuck into Ambers shop and 'borrowed' a love potion. Love Potion #9 to be exact."

Everyone heard Hess hand hitting his forehead. It was loud enough, that it distracted Dipper and Bill, who in the middle of Mabels explanation, started to make out. They both glared at him before going back to making out. 

 He's sighed before responding," You do know your going to have to tell Amber you stole one of her potions, and then used them."

"Crud." 

_________________________________

~Skip to Ambers shop~

"You did WHAT!?!"

".....mmbmbmbll."

"Ok seriously, what are you saying? I can't hear you."

"I may have broke into the shop last night and stolen a love potion...."

"...... I'll go get the remedy. I-I don't even know what to say to you right now."

 Amber walked to the back of the shop to get the remedy, and to think by herself for a moment. She had never expected Mabel to do this. She thought maybe, just maybe Mabel would be mature and not act like a fool as she had done. 

Grabbing the stool, she started to look through the herbs and potions for the antidote.

When she finally found it, it had been behind the ground silver and holy salt. She got down and headed towards the front. Putting the potion on the counter, she ring it up and had Mabel pay for both of the potions. 

Mad she walked towards the back after Mabel had payed, she felt Mabels saddened eyes on her back, not sure how to apologize. Mabel left the store and started to run back to the shop. 

_________________________________

"So, how are we going to get them to separate? They haven't even gone up for air the whole time you've been gone Mabel!"

"... Maybe just literally tear them away from each other?"

" I'll go get the car and ropes." Stanly said, not wanting to see anymore of their lovie dovy stuff. " I mean it's sweet and all but at this point it's more sicking than sweet."

Soos grabbed hold of Dipper as  Stan tied the ropes around Bill. Soos kept a good grip as Wendy started the car and started pulling forward. 

As they were separated, they started letting out a high pitched whine while making grabby hands at one another. 

Quickly getting to work Mabel poured the potion in both of their mouths, releasing them from the works of the spell. 

Blinking Dipper came to sense first, before he realized he had been flirting and making out all day with Bill. Covering his mouth, he ran towards the bathroom to throw up and wash his mouth.

When Bill came to his senses, he came to the same conclusion, getting up and untangling himself from the ropes, he started to walk back home. But not before flipping both Mabel and Hes off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I kinda liked this idea, and thought that this would be kinda cute. I also wanted to make it where Bill would try and get together with Dipper, but I didn't want to do something that I wasn't a 100% sure that pairing will get together in Alyssa and Alec's story. Cause I'm kinda on the fence on who Dipper gets together with in it.


End file.
